Hidden Faults
by Chibi Chiharu
Summary: Ryoma was a great tennis player. He had a loving mother and father. Also a cousin that took care of him most of the time. Everything was perfectly fine, right? -Nanako and Rinko fans may not like- First story ATTENTION: BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic I wrote when I was a freshman in highschool. Now a junior in highschool I have finally returned and am rewriting it.

**RINKO AND NANAKO FANS HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Disclaimer: I own nothing (just my imagination :D)

ENJOY!

Reflected in the mirror stood the small body of a boy's naked chest coated with bumps and skin, pale and white marred by the blemishes. His hand caressed the swollen blotches of purple and blue skin while his face winced with the pain of the touch. The ticking of the clock only made a sound in the quietness of the morning.

"Urg, I hate morning practice." The boy, Ryoma, mumbled in the silence.

Ryoma, still groggy from sleep, was never a morning person.

He slapped his cheeks,"Itai!" he whispered and jumped a bit. It was a failed attempt at waking up.

He turned to his bed and glanced at the clock. He figured he could get another thirty minutes or so of sleep.

"RYOMA GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Nanako soon screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Nanako, his cousin, cared for him during the times his parents took long vacations out of the country calling them "second honeymoons", which were very often. His parents were very much in love and he knew this so he didn't want to disrupt their time together. But he sometimes wished they knew Nanako's true character and they would take him along with and they could travel as a family. Although he never showed it, Ryoma missed the times him and his parents went out as a family, like when he was a kid and they had picnics. He's suffering with Nanako. She is quick-tempered, unpredictable, violent, strong, and quick to strike. For five years he has endured her foreboding beatings yet he still loved her.

Quickened steps thumped along on the second floor soon after Nanako's "waking call". Running down the stairs Ryoma stuffed his school uniform into his tennis bag. He looks at the clock and realizes he doesn't have much time before Momo comes to pick him up. _Dammit my clock must need more batteries, _he thought to himself.

Quickly entering the kitchen he sees Nanako sitting at the kitchen table gripping an empty mug. The veins in her hands popping, a clear sign of anger. She stands and begins walking toward him, eyes glaring. She strides slowly, almost in slow motion. Ryoma's body tenses as he watches her.

"Goo-Good morning, Nanako." Ryoma stutters with fear.

Nanako smiles and calming Ryoma's tensed body causing him to close his eyes and breathe a sigh of relief..

"Weren't you told to make me breakfast last night?" Nanako whispers.

Ryoma's eyes shoot open and "Eh?" is all he can mutter before Nanako grabs his head and slams his body into the ground. He lay there, not moving, as shock slowly leaves his body.

Nanako, looming over his body, blocked his escape, and waited for a response. Panfully Ryoma pulls himself into a sitting position. The movement cause a sharp pain in his head making him cradle it in his hands and rock back and forth as if to make the pain disappear.

Holding his tears he pleads, "Please, please stop. I'm sorry I forgot. When I get home after practice I'll-"

"ALL YOU EVER DO IS PRACTICE TENNIS! YOU DON'T APPRECIATE MY TAKING CARE OF YOU!" She interrupts him.

Ryoma, fearing Nanako's anger, dares not to utter a word. The sound of breathing couldn't even disrupt the silence shared in the room.

Still standing over him, Nanako begins to laugh. Not an evil or maniacal laugh, but a cheerful, happy laugh. "You're cooking dinner tonight," She calmly says, "If it isn't ready by 6pm don't bother coming home."

"Practice isn't over till 5 there is no way it'll be finished by 6." Ryoma counters.

"Then I guess you'll have to find somewhere to sleep tonight." Nanako smiles and returns to her seat at the kitchen table.

Hearing the sound of screeching bike wheels, Ryoma ran towards the door ignoring the pain.

"Oi! Ryoma lets go! Unless you wanna run an extra twenty laps!" Momo yelled.

Ryoma was relieved, Momo-senpai's overjoyed, smiling face is always calming when things like this happen.

"Ugh, it's that tennis boy again. Hurry and get out." Nanako sneers walking up the stairs.

Ryoma opened the door and shouted in Nanako's direction, "I'm leaving!"

Silence answered him. Closing the door Ryoma let out a soft "Che" barely audible.

"Oi, gaki! What took ya so long? Your junk get caught in your zipper again?" Momo jokingly questions.

Propping himself on Momo's bike, Ryoma gave another "Che".

"Hehe today's gonna be fun!" Momo chuckled.

"Huh?" Ryoma asked.

"Hehehe oh it's nothing." Momo said continuing to chuckle.

"Che, whatever." Ryoma responded, now a little creeped out that his friend was suddenly a giggling girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda changed the way I wrote it in this chapter please comment on which chapter you liked better writing wise.**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Hidden Faults!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

"Hehe today's gonna be fun!

""Huh?"

"Hehehe oh it's nothing."

"Che, whatever."

* * *

_Yesterday_

-Momo POV-

"Six games to four!" The referee called. Ryoma had beaten me again but there is no doubt that he had to fight.

I was still panting hard when I met Ryoma at the net for a handshake.

"Mada mada dane, Senpai." He said with that universal smirk.

"Hehe I'll get you next time!" I said using my smile to hide my heavy panting. Ryoma started walking toward the tennis club house. "Oi! Where ya goin?"

Ryoma then looked at his watch and grabbed his tennis bag. I noticed he had been kinda worried about time lately. "Practice is over." He said pointing toward the empty courts.

"Ahh…" I scratched my head and try to hide my dumb look. Then I heard Ryoma chuckle. I ran up to him and put him in a head lock. "What was that gaki! Hehehe."

"Momo-senpai! Let go of me!" I only laughed as he tried to struggle more. This was payback for all the burgers I was gonna end up buying him.

We then walked, half struggled, toward the tennis club house and I didn't loosen my grip until we got to the door. As we walked in we noticed that the others were already more then half dressed and about to leave.

"Momo-senpai, I can't wait for those burgers." Ryoma smirked. He once again looked at his watch. What was so important?

"I know, I know. But we don't have to go if you don't want to." I said while looking at my wallet. I know I wouldn't see this money again after both our stomachs were filled with fast food burgers.

Ryoma stared at me with an expression I never saw before. It was as if a deep dark secret had been incovered. But it was quickly replaced with a smile. "I would never turn down free burgers."

I continued to wonder over the look I had just seen until I was finally dressed. I turned to Ryoma and he had a kind of annoyed look on his face and then looked at his watch again. This time I could see worry on his face.

After we changed, we headed for the door and saw Eiji sitting on a bench outside. I guess he was waiting for us because he came running and gave Ryoma a bear hug when he saw us.

"Ne ne, Ochibi can I go get burgers with you guys!"

"Sure, I don't care and it's Momo-senpai's treat." Ryoma said, and with no hesitation, after Eiji finally released him.

"Hey why did you only ask him and who said I was treating Eiji too?" I questioned both of them but they had already started walking away. "Oi! I'm talking to you! Wait up!"

* * *

-Eiji POV-

After eating some burgers and fries we headed out to walk home.

"Nya, thank you Momo-chan!"

"Jeez! You better pay me back Eiji!"

"Che. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryoma said. I noticed he had been constantly looking at his watch ever since we had gotten to Burger N Fries.

"Ne Ochibi let me walk you home." I said with a cheery smile.

"No, that's okay." He said and then ran off. I looked at Momo as he left and saw his face filled with worry.

"Momo-chan I think Ryoma-kun is sad about something."

"Yea, or maybe it's something else. He's been worried about time recently."

"Nya, let's cheer him up tomorrow!"

"Okay! We'll meet you at the lockers tomorrow morning."

"Operation: Make Ochibi Happy in action!" I wonder if me and Momo will be the first to see Ochibi smile! I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_Today (Where Chapter 1 stopped)_

_-Ryoma POV-_

What was Momo-senpai talking about? I knew something was weird when we met Eiji-senpai by the lockers after morning practice. On the way to class Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai kept making jokes about random things. The jokes weren't even funny. But it's not like it's easy to focus this morning. Argg, why did Oyaji tell me that when I was little?

"Hey! Did you see the match between Ryoma-kun and Momo-senpai?" Horio's loud mouth said. This is always my cue to go to sleep and I needed it.

"Ne Ochibi! Wake up!" I could hear Eiji saying. What time was it? Doesn't matter I wanna sleep more.

"Five minutes." I sleepily spill the words out and turn my head the opposite direction.

"Wake up, gaki!" I woke up to that voice mistaking Momo for Nanako. "Oi, you okay? What's with that face?"

Face? There isn't anything wrong with my face, right? I just return Momo's comment with a "Che." And slowly get out of my seat. My stomach really hurts. I happy Nanako only messed with my head this morning. That reminds me, I have to make dinner for her tonight.

Momo and Eiji senpai stuck with me for the rest of the lunch period and I wasn't able to take any of my painkillers. Since I am already fluent in English I guess I can skip it and go to the nurse's office. Why can't school go by any quicker?

As soon as English class started I asked the teacher if I could go to the nurses office because I felt sick. He looked at me with curiosity. Probably because I always sleep through class and have never asked to go to the nurses office. He eventually let me go. When I got to the nurses office I told her I had a headache. She gave me those needed painkillers and let me lie on one of the beds.

_(Ryoma's dream will be in the next chapter)_

I never thought I'd have that dream again.

"Brrrrrg!"

"That's the school bell. You can go unless you'd like to lay for a little longer." The nurse said.

"No, I'm fine. The painkillers helped." I slightly bowed my head and thanks and walked toward the door.

* * *

_-Tezuka Pov-_

As I was walking to the tennis club house I overheard Eiji and Momoshiro talking about Echizen.

"_Ne ne Operation: Make Ochibi Happy isn't working! Ochibi isn't happy!"_

"_What are we gonna do! Maybe you should treat him to burgers." Momo chuckled._

"_That's not funny and Ochibi looked annoyed this morning."_

"_I bet a match with me will make him happy!"_

"_I doubt it. Ochibi can beat you easily."_

"_Oh yea? Let's just try it! I bet he'll be happy!"_

"_Nyaa, I'm not sure but I don't know what else to try."_

Operation: Make Ochibi Happy? What are those two up to? If they make trouble on the courts today I'll be sure to make them run thirty laps!

_Gonna just skip tennis practice and now it's Ryoma and Momo's tennis match._

* * *

_-Regular POV-_

"Senpai, am I gonna see that improved slam today?"

"Of course! I'm just waiting for that serve!"

Ryoma performs his famous twist serve and had it just barely returned by Momo. They rally back and forth and then Momo hit's the ball leaving Ryoma the only choice but to lob it. The ball goes high until it is at the perfect hieght for Momo's improved slam. Momo swings and hits Ryoma into the gut with the fast moving ball. Ryoma falls to the ground.

* * *

_-Ryoma POV- _

The ball came at my stomach and I could almost feel the bruises darkening. I felt my body hit the ground and slowly conciousness left me.

_Something is after me._ I turn around to see if I can catch a glimsp of the stranger. There is nothing there. _There may be nothing there but my body is still running against it's will. What is going on? _I am quickly approaching a neighborhood. _Where is this place? My feet bring me to steps of a familiar door._

* * *

_-Regular POV- _

Something is still after Ryoma but what? He stands at the door not wanting to turn the knob. He trembles and begins to bang on the door. Whatever it is, is coming closer. The door finally opens and he steps in.

" Oi oi Ryoma this isn't a funny joke wake up." Momo said in a worried voice.

"Nya Ochibi! You're scarin' me here." Eiji said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Everyone move. Let me see him." As Oishii came close to Ryoma he noticed Ryoma's face twist in pain.

"This doesn't look good."

"Man! It was just supposed to be a joke!"

"Calm down Momo! I am sure he is fine."

"Hey, is he really in pain?" The tennis players at the scene turned to Fuji to see his smiling face. "Ne Oishi, don't you think he's just taking a nap?."

"Ehh, I don't thin-" Oishi wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was pushed aside by Fuji.

"Oishi let me see the fir-" Fuji was lifting Ryoma's shirt to see where the ball hit him and saw the bruises.

Oishi returned the other players back to their drills and jogged over to Fuji. "What did you say?"

"Never mind." Fuji looks at Ryoma and then smacks his cheek, HARD.

"ITAI! Senpai what was that for?" Ryoma yelled, very lively.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun was taking a nap during practice so I took authority to wake you."

"Authority? Um thanks I gu- UGH" Once Ryoma's feet were on the ground his knees collapsed and his stomach started to pound.

* * *

_-Tezuka POV-_

I heard the commotion at Echizen and Momoshiro's court. When I approached the court I saw Ryoma on the ground with his face twisted in pain. I look at Momoshiro and Eiji.

"Momoshiro, Eiji, go run fifteen laps."

"Nya, what did we do?" Eiji said turning his teary eyes toward me. I could see the worry in both, Eiji and Momoshirro's, faces. I knew then that they knew they did wrong.

"I overheard you're conversation before practice. Go!"

Eiji and Momoshiro quickly left knowing that I would give them more laps. I kneel down by Fuji and Oishi. I had never seen Echizen look like he was in so much pain. Even in that match where the racket cut his eye. His face was never twisted like this.

"Echizen, do you need to go to the nurses office?" Surprisingly Echizen stood up straight.

"No, I'm fine." He said and immediately turned the other the direction. I'm guessing he was hiding a wince and I think Fuji caught it.

"Ne, if your in so much pain that you can't keep your face straight you should sit down for awhile." Fuji said with his unreadable smile.

"Yea, you should just rest for the rest of practice. There isn't that much time left anyway." Oishi added.

Echizen started to walk in the opposite direction of us.

"Oishi, Fuji, go back to practice. I'll handle him." And with that they left. I walked over to Echizen who was rummaging through his bag. I didn't say much and just observed him. I noticed that as he packed his racket into his tennis bag he checked his watch twice.

"So will you be leaving?" Echizen jumped at the sound of my voice but didn't turn to look at me.

"Hai, buchou. I will be back tomorrow morning." He replied without looking at me. He walked off the courts with his head down. I noticed before he left the courts he checked his watch again. What could be so important?

* * *

**YAY! it's done! What do ya think? please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo so sorry for the wait! I updated finally! I hope you like it 3**

_

* * *

_

Ryoma POV

I checked my watch and saw it was exactly 4:45. If I could get home by 5:00 then I'd have an hour to cook Nanako's dinner. But I'll have to run. Ugh, why won't this day end already!

Once I got home I went straight to making Nanako's dinner. I can only make rice and some sushi. Nanako probably won't like that. Maybe I should order out and just make it look like I made it. No, she won't be tricked by that. Ah, forget it I'll just make her some eggs and bacon.

Just as I thought, she didn't like the dinner. When she saw it she picked up her plate and threw it at me.

"What the fuck is this?" She screamed.

My face stung from the hot eggs on my face. I didn't answer and simply bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the plate.

"You are such an ungrateful child! It's no wonder your parents never want to take you to America."

I know talking back isn't the right thing to do but I can't listen to her anymore! "I am very grateful for many things in my life. Just because you are not one of them doesn't mean you have to be abusive." I gave her that grin only tennis opponents have seen.

"Oh so you think I am abusive?" She flashed a deceiving smile in my direction. "Ryoma, honey, why don't you leave that mess their and go to your room. You must be tired."

She began to walk over to the kitchen sink and looked back at me with that smile. "Is something wrong? Ryoma?" She said my name in an abhorred tone that sent shivers up my spine. Not wanting to look at her anymore I head to the stairs. When I reached my room I closed my door and laid on my bed.

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke it was 2 am. I realized I hadn't done my homework yet. Even though I was tired I knew I had to get something done. In order to stay awake I **needed** my ponta. I turned the knob on my door and it wouldn't open. My door can't be locked from the outside could it? I knew she was being weird. So this is what she was planning. Oh well I guess I can go back to sleep.

_Nanako pov_

Stupid brat! You think you can phase me? Hah! I bet you don't even know your own mother is involved! I wonder how long you'll last in your room. You don't need to be here anyways.

When I left home I didn't hear any noise coming out of his room. I bet the brat is still sleeping. That is my biggest pet peeve! To wake him up I slammed the door as hard as I could.

College today was usual. I wished it was over already there is nothing to do here. When Auntie and Uncle get back I'm gonna go to a hot spring for vacation.

At that thought my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered

"Hi hi, Nanako-chan!" A familiar voice replied.

"Auntie! I've been waiting for your call!" Auntie usually calls me everyday but she hasn't called in while.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? How's school going?"

"It's going well. When will you be coming home? I need a vacation!"

"Haha, soon. Nanijiroh wants to play a match with his son." I could hear the disgust in her voice on mentioning her son's name.

"Um, I have to go Auntie. Call me back soon."

"I will honey. Have a good day."

"Goodbye."

I can never keep talking to her when she talks about Ryoma. Don't tell me I'm starting to feel sympathy for him! Maybe I'm just tired.

_Fuji pov_

At tennis practice I saw Eiji running toward Momo-chan. Since those two always seem to have interesting conversations, I decided to listen in. I took my seat behind a bush near by.

"Ne ne, Momo-chan! Where's Ochibi?" Eiji wined.

"I don't know. When I went to pick him up this morning no one seemed to be home."

"Maybe Ryoma-kun isn't feeling well after what happened yesterday."

"Ah! Fuji-senpai? Where did you come from?" Momo-chan said with a surprised face.

"From behind the bush. Anyways, Ryoma-kun needs some rest." I said and began to walk back to the courts.

I wonder if Ryoma-kun talked to his cousin yesterday. I wanted to ask him about it today but he's not here. Haha I think I'll be making a pit stop before I go home today.

Practice flew by and I had plastered a smile on my face. I left the locker rooms as soon as possible.

I reached Ryoma's house and rang the door bell. There was no answer. I rang it again. Nothing. To make sure no one was home I went around to the back of the house. I scanned for an open window and found one. Luckily on the first floor. I left my school and tennis bag outside and made my way through the window.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

* * *

**:( I don't know about this story anymore. I really want to rewrite the entire thing. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_It's short but I owe you guys an extra chapter! Here it is and I'll try to update again soon. Hope ya like!_**

_Recap_

_I reached Ryoma's house and rang the door bell. There was no answer. I rang it again. Nothing. To make sure no one was home I went around to the back of the house. I scanned for an open window and found one. Luckily on the first floor. I left my school and tennis bag outside and made my way through the window._

_"Hello? Anyone home?"_

* * *

I scanned the room I was in. I'm guessing it was the living room since their was a couch, two sofa chairs, a TV, and a coffee table. There seemed to be a pieces of a broken dish in a pile on the table. As I examined it closer I saw something dark red. Something like…dried blood.

"Ryoma! Nanako-san! Anyone?" I yelled. I searched all over the first floor for a locked door or some room that people could be locked in.

When I got no response to my screams I made by way up the stairs. Once I reached the upper hallway I immediately saw a room with a chair wedged under the door knob.

I could feel my heart beating and I ran to that door. While pulling the chair away I yelled "Ryoma! Are you in there? Answer me!" and then I swung the door open.

_Ryoma POV_

" Huh? Fuji-senpai? What are you doing here?" I said with my eyelids half opened. I had been asleep all day since their was nothing else to do.

"Ara, I was wondering if my sweet Ochibi was not feeling well."

"Well, I'm just fine." I was slowly being dragged out of dream land and I began to wonder why Fuji-senpai, of all people, was here in my room.

"Fuji-senpai, What are you-" And that's when I realized. The door to my room was open. Nanako wasn't home but Fuji-senpai was.

In the blink of an eye Fuji-senpai's body was close to mine. So close that even a fly couldn't come between us.

"Umm, Fuji-sen-" And then my stomach growled. I blushed and then tried to laugh it off by saying "Haha, I guess I'm kinda hungry."

I quickly found Fuji's hand cupped around my left cheek. I put my hand over his and we stared into each others eyes.

_Fuji POV_

The mood I had created was ruined by Ryoma's stomach, once again.

"Ehh, I think I'll go get something from the kitchen." Ryoma-kun said while passing me by.

I slowly follow him going over in my mind the things I saw. There was a broken plate with dried blood. Ryoma-kun has scratches on his face. Yesterday he had all those bumps and bruises. Is he really? No, not Ryoma. It isn't possible.

"Senpai!" Ryoma screamed quickly getting my attention.

"Ah yes?"

"Do you want anything?" He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, some breaded salmon and miso soup."

"I am so very sorry Senpai but I only have Fruit Loops for you." He said with the fakest smile on his face and began pouring himself a little bit of cereal.

"Oh? Then I'm good." I said smiling back. Which must have sent shivers down his spine because he twitched and turned his head in the opposite direction.

After silence ensued for a good 5 minutes Ryoma-kun broke the silence by saying "Senpai, you know I am well. You can go home now."

"Ah, but I can't leave my Kouhai all alone, can I?" I said imitating Momo-chan only to receive a soft 'Che' from Ryoma-kun.

After he was done eating he walked to the sink to wash his bowl and spoon. I followed behind and got as close as I could to him.

"Err, senpai. Can I have some space?" Ryoma-kun said with a light blush on his face.

"No I can not." I said. I started to lift his shirt from the back.

"Senpai!" He said with cheeks bright red. "May I ask what you are doing?" I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"I have already seen them Ryoma. Let me see them again."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said walking away. I grabbed his arm and made him face me.

Starring into his golden eyes I said "Let me see."

"Urm" was the only sound I could make out as I began to lift his shirt once again. This time I could see how dark the bruises really were. I glide my fingers across his stomach and saw him wince.

I knew it. Ryoma-kun is being abused. I should've just assumed that from yesterday!

"Ryoma! You're staying with me!" I said as I took his wrist and started to drag him to the door.

"What? Senpai! Let me go!"

Ryoma-kun continued to struggle as I dragged him closer and closer to the door. When we reached the door I herd a click. I stared at the door knob and it began to turn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know it's extremely short but it came to me on impulse and I just had to type it up and add it to the story. Here ya go!**

_

* * *

_

_Rinko POV_

Ever since we got on the plane heading to Japan all he would talk about is Ryoma. Can't he even reminisce on everything that happened in America with his wife?

"Rinko, you think Ryoma will play a match with me when we get home?"

I could see the excitement in his eyes. He's never shown me these eyes, not even in bed.

"Yea, you know he's always wanting to beat his Oyaji." I say with a loving smile.

"Ahh, I miss the brat wonder what he's doing."

"Probably out with friends."

"Oh the joy of being young! I remember…."

I tuned out the sound of my husband voice and my hate toward my son grew. How can he just take my husband like that? My own son? That brat! He's got something coming when we get home. I'll get him alone then beat him senseless. Yes, when he feels the pain he'll know to leave my love alone.

The plan and taxi ride home flew by and before I knew it we were home.

"Honey! Make sure you don't leave anything in the trunk!"

"Hehe, you're macho hubby's got it!" Ah, there's the man I married.

I unlocked the door with the key and turned the knob. To my surprise their was a young man holding my son by the wrist.

"Ahh, welcome back mom." He said. Ugh that disgusting child I must get him out of my site.

"Yes, I'm back, honey." I smile and turn my attention to the young man. "Why, you must be one of Ryoma's friends?"

"Ah, yes. I am Shusuke Fuji. Nice to meet you." The boy said then bowed.

"Oh so polite!" I smile and push pass them into the house. "May I ask why you are here Fuji-san?"

"Yes, I was hoping Ryoma-kun could stay the night with me?"

"Oh, a sleepover! How nice! I know Ryoma's probably been cooped up in this house. Go pack some clothes Ryoma. Don't forget your tooth brush." I say pushing Ryoma up the stairs.

"But-"

"Honey it's alright, I'm sure Nanako won't mind." I stare into his eyes and see less fear than usual. He continues up the stairs and I guide the guest into the living room. Leaving him with a cup of tea I follow my husband into our bedroom.

"Honey, Ryoma's going to a friends house tonight and Nanako is coming home late. Let's have some fun." I tell my husband in a seducing tone.

"Ehh? The brat's leaving?" My husband looks at me teary eyed and runs out the room. The stupid kid has ruined EVERYTHING. Why can't you just go somewhere! AHHHHHH!

* * *

**_Whar dya think? It's finally Rinko's Debue! Hehe tell me whatcha think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ryoma POV_

Ugh, why do I have to go to Fuji-senpai's house. Oyaji finally got back and I actually wanted to play him in a match. I didn't get to play any tennis today since Nanako locked me in my room.

"Ryoma, honey, you shouldn't make Fuji-san wait!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I don't understand why she wants to get me out of the house. I mean, she was just in America with him for-

"Yo, gaki." My dad said and put his hand, aggressively, on my shoulder. The aggresiveness made me stop packing and my heart started to pound. The memory of Nanako's last beating was fresh in my mind and I was beginning to black out.

"Oi, kiddo? You alright?" The sound of Oyaji's voice brought me back into reality. The fact that I was still vulnerable irrritated me.

"I'm fine. I'm going." I said as I grabbed my bag and left my room.

"Che, fine, don't play a match with me." He mumbled as I went down the stairs. No matter how much I wanted to turn around and take him to the courts I couldn't. I actually want to get out of this house.

"Fuji-senpai let's go." I say as I slip my shoes on and open the door.

"Ara! Ryoma! Wait for your Senpai." Mom says in a worried tone.

"That's quit alright Echizan-san." Fuji-senpai then turns to me and says. "I can't wait for our sleepover, Ryoma-kun."

I let out a barely audible grunt and leave Fuji-senpai and my mother at the door.

_Fuji POV_

After walking in silence for 10 minutes I judged that it's be a good time to start the interrogation."Ne, Ryoma-kun, why weren't you at school today?" I asked with the same smile plastered on my face. Ryoma-kun shot me a glare that is rarely seen off the tennis courts.

"Why do you think, Senpai?"

"Don't be rude little kouhai. I was just wondering what your excuse would be."

"As you know, I was confined in my bedroom and could not get out."

"May I ask how you got there?" And he became silent. He slowed his strides and I could see him mumble something but I didn't hear."What was that?" I asked and I strained my ears.

He stopped walking and turned to me with a blank face and eyes that looked on the verge of tears. "Nanako."

Did he just say Nanako? His cousin that is always so sweet? I can't believe it!

"Ne, senpai." He said catching my attention that was drawn to my own thoughts. "What do you dream about?"

* * *

**Hi all. I don't know what I am doing with this story anymore. :( I am having huge writers block and I just don't what to do. I am really going to try and get another story up before next week. Wish me luck.**

**pwease comment! Luv YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ryoma POV_

I don't understand why I'm here. After that awkward conversation, we finally reached Fuji-senpai's house.

"Oii! Ochibi!" Eiji yelled and ran towards me. When he got close he hugged me tight.

"Eiji-senpai? I…can't breathe!"

"Eiji! Calm down, let go of Ryoma!" called Oishi-senpai.

"Why are you two here?" I was so confused, but also relieved. I didn't want to spend a whole night alone with Fuji-senpai.

"Oi, oi, they aren't the only ones here, they aren't." Momo said with his wide smile.

"Saa, why don't we all go inside instead of standing outside."

What is Fuji-senpai planning? And why is the entire tennis team here?

_Kanashimi nante hakidashiteMae dake mi tereba ii ndakke _

Who would call me now? Looking at the caller I.D. I know I shouldn't answer.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Heeeeyyyyyyyy, Chi-bi-su-ke!"

"What do you want?"

"Oooohhhh, noootthiinnng! Guesss what? Guess chibisuke!"

Is Onii-chan drunk? "What?"

"The Onee-san wants you to come to her PAAAARRTTTYY!"

"Well tell Onee-san I can't!" I say and hang up the phone.

"Ne, ne, who was that?" Eiji-senpai asked.

"Eh, it's no one important. Momo-senpai, lets go to the street courts."

"Yosh! Let's kick some ass!" Momo-senpai yells as he gets fired up.

"Saa, be back by 8." Fuji-senpai says as we grab our tennis bags.

"Haaai." We both say and leave the house.

_Fuji POV_

"Well now that he's gone lets go into the living room."

With that everyone's smile dropped. Ryoma still hasn't realized why everyone else is here today.

When I left his house I called Tezuka and I told him about the bruises and scratches. Although, it may never show on his face, Tezuka's voice was shaking over the phone. He too, wants to take Ryoma away from that place.

Once everyone took a seat in the living room I explained what I saw when I went to Ryoma's house the day he missed school.

"I can't believe something like that is happening to Ochibi!" Eiji cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY IT"S FINALLY HERE :D I have most of this story planned out so I will be updating hopefully before the end of this week!**

* * *

_Fuji POV_

"Well now that he's gone lets go into the living room."

With that everyone's smile dropped. Ryoma still hasn't realized why everyone else is here today.

When I left his house I called Tezuka and I told him about the bruises and scratches.

Although, it may never show on his face, Tezuka's voice was shaking over the phone. He too, wants to take Ryoma away from that place.

Once everyone took a seat in the living room I explained what I saw when I went to Ryoma's house the day he missed school.

"I can't believe something like that is happening to Ochibi!" Eiji cried.

_Ryoma POV _

Going to the tennis courts is really a waste of time. The only worthy opponents are Tachibana's gang. And from the looks of it they're not here.

Momo-senpai and I were sitting on a bench and he started going on about random things having to do with gossip at school. But, my mind decided to wonder off and my thoughts turned to Fuji-senpai.

"_Ne, senpai. What do you dream about?"_

"_Saa, I dream about lollipops and fudge rivers." I gave Fuji-senpai the most sarcastic look that I have ever given to a human being in my life._

"_I'm being serious senpai. Don't you dream about things?"_

"_Things? Like what?"_

"_That's what I'm asking you." I say getting irritated._

_Fuji-senpai chuckles and says "Well, I dream about tennis."_

"_Hmmm."_

"_Such curiosity, what do you dream about, Ryoma-kun."_

"RYOMA!"

"EH! What is it? Screaming in my ear like that!" I scream into Momo-senpai's ear. What does he think he's doing yelling in my hear like that.

"Itaii." Momo-senpai hisses while rubbing his ear. "I was wondering if you knew those two ladies."

I turn to where Momo-senpai is facing and my blood turned cold. I could feel my body began to shake. It was Nanako and my mother. My eyes met Nanako's and she put on that fake smile of hers. She turned towards us. One step at a time she came closer and closer.

"Hey, you okay?" I felt Momo-senpai put is hand on my shoulder but I didn't respond to him and kept my eyes on Nanako.

"Hello, Ryoma, is this your friend?" Nanako spoke and she smiled to Momo-senpai. Ugh, how that smile makes me sick. I felt like throwing up right there.

"Ah, hello, I am Echizen's senpai, Takeshi Momoshiro. It's nice to meet you." Momo-senpai reached out his hand to shake Nanako's. Nanako ignores the polite gesture and looks me in the eye.

"Ryoma, could you come home for a bit? The family needs to have a discussion, it's urgent."

My mother has been behind Nanako the entire time. I stood from the bench to get a glimpse of her. She was angry, if she was a cartoon character steam would blow from out of her ears. Thinking that something was going on between her and Oyaji, I decided to go home.

I give Nanako a yes by shaking my head and turn to Momo-senpai. "Can you tell Fuji-senpai and the others that I had to go home for awhile?"

"Ah, sure." Momo-senpai was looking to the ground so I assumed that he was disappointed. Sorry, senpai, I'll play you 2 matches tomorrow at practice! I grabbed my tennis bag and began walking home with Nanako and mom.

_Fuji POV_

"So, we are going to confront Echizen's father about the situation with Nanako?" Kaidoh asked.

"Well, that might not be the best idea. Echizen;s father may as well be beating him." Inui counters.

"Oi, oi, Ochibi didn't say that! Ne, Fujiko!" Eiji whined. It seemed he didn't want to believe that anyone else was hurting Ryoma, and I could understand.

"Ma, ma. Ryoma-kun has quite a lot of pride. He was probably feeling vurnrable when he told me about Nanako." I tell Eiji.

"Poor, Ryoma. I doubt he will ever tell us if there is anything else going on in his home. What should we de?" Oishi asked to himself.

"A stakeout." The room became silent and a pin could be heard if one dropped. Tezuka, our stoic captain, suggested a stake out.

"Saa, how will that go?" I say trying pull something more from him. But it was no use because the door could be heard being open.

Momo walked into the room with his head faced down. Eiji walked over to him and tried to find his eyes. "What's wrong Momo?" he asks.

"Echizen went home." He says and plops himself on the couch next to Kaidoh and Inui.

"He what?" THAT IDIOT! What the hell is he thinking going to that home!

* * *

WELL,WELL,WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW!


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap-Fuji POV_

_"So, we are going to confront Echizen's father about the situation with Nanako?" Kaidoh asked._

_"Well, that might not be the best idea. Echizen's father may as well be beating him." Inui counters._

_"Oi, oi, Ochibi didn't say that! Ne, Fujiko!" Eiji whined. It seemed he didn't want to believe that anyone else was hurting Ryoma, and I could understand._

_"Ma, ma. Ryoma-kun has quite a lot of pride. He was probably feeling vulnerable when he told me about Nanako." I tell Eiji._

_"Poor, Ryoma. I doubt he will ever tell us if there is anything else going on in his home. What should we do?" Oishi asked to himself._

_"A stakeout." The room became silent and a pin could be heard if one dropped. Tezuka, our stoic captain, suggested a stake out._

_"Saa, how will that go?" I say trying pull something more from him. But it was no use because the door could be heard being open._

_Momo walked into the room with his head faced down. Eiji walked over to him and tried to find his eyes. "What's wrong Momo?" he asks._

_"Echizen went home." He says and plops himself on the couch next to Kaidoh and Inui._

_"He what?" THAT IDIOT! What the hell is he thinking going to that home!_

Ryoma POV

Why can't I get that conversation with Fuji-senpai out of my head? I mean, right now I am with Nanako and Mom. I guess I don't have to be afraid since Mom's here but, I don't know. This doesn't feel right. Why would Mom come and take me when she was the one who wanted me to go to Fui-senpai's.

_"Err, senpai. Can I have some space?" I felt my face begin to blush._

_"No I cannot." Fuji-senpai said. He started to lift my shirt from the back._

_"Senpai!" _

Waaaahhh! Why did I remember that? I can feel my face getting hot. Moe, what was Senpai thinking? Well, it's not like I would have let him see even if he asked.

Wait. Don't tell me the reason why every Seigaku Tennis regular is at his house because….! Senpai no baka!

I cross my arms and kick the seat in front of me. Because of Fuji-senpai filling my thoughts, I completely forgot my situation.

"You brat!" huh? Mom? Was that you?

She continued to stare at me as a sneer spread across her face.

"Mom?" I say shocked. Why is mom so angry? Oh yea, mom hates me.

"Nanako, are we there yet?" Mom's voice sounded impatient. "Stop crying you brat!" She screamed and cupped my face in her hands.

"I have been waiting a long time for this." She snickered. Slowly, she scratched my cheeks as she dug her nails into my skin.

"It hurts," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear

"My boyfriend will only be gone for an hour so we must hurry. We can't be there long." Nanako said with tension. Where were we going? I thought we were going home.

I looked out the mirror to see that we were no longer in a residential area. Rather, it was a forest like view with tall trees that lined the road. The darkness mixed with the light from the headlights of the car gave an eerie feel.

The car slowed and Nanako parked the car next to a large cabin.

"This is quite a nice place!" Mom said to Nanako. She smiled and her eyes glittered.

"Isn't it! I am so happy that he invited me to stay with him for the weekend." Nanako turned to me with the keys in her hand. "Let's go! Stop being lazy! Shit! Why do I have to take care of someone like you?"

Nanako pulled me out of the car and shoved me into my mom. "I didn't know women had such monstrous strength." If I had known then that I was digging my own grave, I would have ran away. As far away from that cabin as I could get.

Fuji Pov

"Why did you let him leave?" I yelled with piercing eyes.

"Eh, well his mom and sister came to get him. But he was acting kind of strange." Momo said as he slouched against the wall.

"Sister?" Inui asked. "According to my research, Ryoma doesn't have a sister." Inui claimed as he turned the pages in his notebook.

"Nanako." I said. The room became silent.

"Nanako? Oh, Ryoma's cousin! She's so nice!" Momo said with a smile. "Well, I think Ryoma will be back tonight and if not, we can swing by his house and pick him up."

"Momo no baka! How could you let Ochibi go!" Eiji cried. Momo's face showed complete confusion.

Oishi began to calm Eiji down as he explained Ryoma's situation.

"What?" That was all Momo said

* * *

OKay! There was a little mess up because I had a brain fart! Thanks aku no tensai! Alright, I'm off to write the next chapter! Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Nanako POV

Auntie Rinko and I took Ryoma into the cabin. Rinko slowly pushed Ryoma by the shoulder as they followed me.

Even though Ryoma has to know the situation is not good, his face is still calm.

I am so anxious. I know this is wrong. I don't want him to die, only hurt. But I don't know what Rinko is thinking. She really hates Ryoma even though it's her own son. Ryoma may not realize it but he's pitiful.

I opened the door to the basement. Rinko walked Ryoma toward the first step into the basement.

With a bored expression Ryoma looked into my eyes. He asked Rinko "Do you want me to go down there? You could turn on the light for me."

Rinko smiled. "Of course not, honey."

Ryoma was still looking at me when Rinko pushed him down the stairs.

Third Person POV

The regulars pondered in the living room what they should do.

Momo removed himself from the wall that he had been leaning on for at least fifteen minutes.

Everyone thoughts were on Ryoma and no one noticed Momo's absence until the sound of a door slam.

"What was that?" Kawamura asked.

"Maybe my parents are home." Fuji got up from the coach and walked to the door. He looked out the peep-hole. "Momo!"

Fuji ran outside and the rest of the regulars made their way to the doorway.

"Momo! Where are you going!" Fuji shouted to Momo.

Momo didn't turn around but kept walking. Fuji ran after Momo and the regulars ran to follow Fuji.

The dark night sky began to turn gray as clouds engulfed the moon. There was a flash a lighting and the rain slowly began to pour.

Momo stopped and looked up at the sky. He stood in the middle of a street and seemed to stare at each falling rain drop.

Fuji and the regulars caught up to Momo.

"Momo!" Eiji shook Momo. Momo turned his head away from the regulars. He took a few steps away and pulled his hood over his head.

With his face hidden by the hood, he turned his head toward his tennis members. "I'm going to Echizen's house." It was only a whisper that could barely be heard over the rumbling in the sky.

Fuji smiled and said "Alright." Momo turned and ran to Ryoma's house. The other regulars joined him and they raced to Ryoma's house in the pouring rain.

Ryoma POV

"Even though he's tiny, he's heavy." Who is that?

"Auntie, please don't do it." Auntie? Who is Auntie?

Slap! "Nanako, you're weak. I should have done this myself!" Nanako? What is she doing at Fuji-senpai's house.

I slowly open my eyes. My head is throbbing. Where am I? I look around and I see bottles. They look like wine bottles and it does smell like alcohol in here. Oh yeah. Mom pushed me down the stairs why did she do that?

"Finally awake are we?" Mom says to me. She comes over to me and rubs my hair.

"Mom?"

"Shut up! I hate that voice!" She screams and grabs me by my hair. She pulls me into a sitting position. Her foot connects with my stomach and my breath gets caught in my throat.

My body hits the hard cellar wall and I cough trying to breathe again. Mom sticks her fingers down my throat causing me to choke. I grab her wrist trying to remove her fingers that feel like they are clogging my lungs. She snatches her fingers out of my mouth and slaps me. She slaps my face back and forth, back and forth. When she's done, she's gives her finishing blow. A punch to my right cheek.

"Don't ever touch me, you brat!" She turns around and I try to catch my breathe.

What just happened? That couldn't have been my mom.

"Nanako, give it to me." I look up.

"No, please don't! It's too much!" Mom slapped her. Nanako fell to floor. She was crying and her cheeks were as red as a rose. It wasn't the first time Mom slapped her.

"Give it to me!" Mom yelled. I looked at Nanako's hands and saw she was holding a branch.

Nanako's tears flowed as she gave the branch to Mom. "Take it off." She said to me.

I stared at her. I began to feel myself pulled into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

What just happened? That couldn't have been my mom.

"Nanako, give it to me." I look up.

"No, please don't! It's too much!" Mom slapped her. Nanako fell to floor. She was crying and her cheeks were as red as a rose. It wasn't the first time Mom slapped her.

"Give it to me!" Mom yelled. I looked at Nanako's hands and saw she was holding a branch.

Nanako's tears flowed as she gave the branch to Mom. "Take it off." She said to me.

I stared at her. I began to feel myself pulled into unconsciousness.

Third Person POV

"You think I'm gonna let you sleep?" The enraged woman sneered.

Ryoma looked at his mother. He smirked and began to laugh. He kept his head down looking at the ground.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" His mother shouted. She swung the branch across Ryoma's face. His laughing only stopped for a moment.

Ryoma burst out into hysteric laughing when he felt the blood run down his face.

Nanako cried. "It's too pitiful." She whispered over and over. Only then did she realize what she had been doing to her cousin.

Rinko kicked Ryoma in the head. Ryoma tried to pull himself onto hands and knees but was kicked onto his side.

Nanako saw them. Tears! Ryoma was crying.

"Pitiful?" Nanako's head shot up at the voice that spoke her unheard thoughts. "You think I'm pitiful right?" Ryoma's tears mixed with the blood flowing from his cuts. He began laughing again.

It hurts. Ryoma thought to himself. It hurts.

"Mom, it hurts." Ryoma whispers to his mother before he lost consciousness.

Rinko smiles and starts to feel giddy. She was finally going to get rid of the problem she created. She swung the branch across Ryoma's body multiple times. When she was finished, his shirt was virtually ripped to shreds. His entire body was raped with cuts and stained with blood.

"Oh, Ryoma!" Nanako cried. She began to crawl towards him but was stopped by the branch.

"What do you think you're doing? This isn't over."

Fuji POV

Where the hell is Ryoma? We went to his house and no one was home. We called Ryuzaki-sensei to see if she could call his father and she still hasn't gotten back to us.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Eiji asked every minute.

We came back to my house to dry off and think of any other place Ryoma's family could have taken him.

_Kanashimi nante hakidashiteMae dake mi tereba ii ndakke _

Wait that ringtone! It's Ryoma's phone! Where is it, where is it!

"Eh? What's wrong Fuji?" Oishi asked as he was pushed off the couch.

"Move! That's Ryoma's phone!" Fuji yelled as he threw the pillows off the couch. He tore through his living room listening and looking for Ryoma's phone. He found it as the last ring went off under the table by the door.

"Ah, he must have dropped it before he left with Momo." Fuji sighed then began to look through the phone.

"What did you find, Fuji?" Tezuka asked. All of the Seigaku team stood around him waiting for Fuji's reply.

Fuji closed his eyes and smirked, "Ryoma phone." Fuji found his voicemail and began listening to the most recent message.

"Oiiiii, Chibisuukkeeeee! Ya there? Welll, Onii-san's not gonna be able to come home can you lock up my cabiinnnnnnnnnn? Hahahahahaha, Ane-san is gonna take care of me for tonight. The address is …..Byyyeee!"

Fuji scribbled the address on a small piece of paper and turned to his team. "I think I know where Ryoma is." And with that everyone ran out the door and headed to the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

Another long wait! Sorry! But it's here!

* * *

_Recap-Fuji POV_

_Fuji closed his eyes and smirked, "Ryoma phone." Fuji found his voicemail and began listening to the most recent message._

_"Oiiiii, Chibisuukkeeeee! Ya there? Welll, Onii-san's not gonna be able to come home can you lock up my cabiinnnnnnnnnn? Hahahahahaha, Ane-san is gonna take care of me for tonight. The address is …..Byyyeee!"_

_Fuji scribbled the address on a small piece of paper and turned to his team. "I think I know where Ryoma is." And with that everyone ran out the door and headed to the cabin._

Third Person POV

The Seigaku regulars hurriedly called a cab and made their way to the cabin.

Momoshiro was the first out of the cab. He ran to the door, swung it open, and disappeared into the house.

"Momo wait for us!" Oishi screamed.

"Come on, let's go." Tezuka said with a stern voice, but his eyes showed a million different emotions boiling inside.

They cautiously walk to the door listening for any sign of their kouhei's presence.

"Ryoma?" Kikumaru whispered.

"Do you hear something Eiji?" Fuji asks.

"Un, it sounded like a thump over there." He said pointing to a door.

"Eh! So he's here!" Momoshiro screamed with rage, "Echizen! We're coming to get you!"

"Wait Mo-!" Fuji was cut off by the sound of the door being kicked in.

"What do you mean 'wait'? My best friend may be down here!" Momoshiro's voice was angry but tears were fighting to stream down his face, "Stop waiting and help me out here!"

"Uhn." They all replied and ran down the stairs the doorway led to.

"Wha-what is this?" Kawamura said.

The Seigaku regulars just stood there, speechless, not wanting to believe what was in front of them.

"Can you tell me anything else?" The investigator asked.

"No, that's all I know." Tezuka responded.

"Well thank you for this information." The investigator smiled. "He will be alright."

"Yes, goodbye."

The investigator watched as Tezuka's back retreated down the hospital hallway.

_Flashback_

"_Wha-what is this?" Kawamura said. _

_The Seigaku regulars just stood there, speechless, not wanting to believe what was in front of them._

_Two bloody bodies laid on the floor._

"_E-Ech-Echizen." Momoshiro whispered, "Come on, wake up, ne?" He shook the boy's body and tried to smile. _

"_Ne, wake up, ne!" Momoshiro cried._

"_Fuji!" Eiji yelled, "What's wrong Fuji! Are you okay?"_

_Fuji had fallen because of the sight. "Is, is that really Ryoma? That isn't him, right? That is some other boy right?" Fuji cried._

"_Fuji, it's okay, Ochibi will be just fine!" Eiji said with tears running down his face._

"_I'm calling an ambulance." Tezuka said, "Oishi, try to get Echizen and woman awake and responsive. I will be back."_

_With that Tezuka left and phoned the police. He came back to the bloody room and found the players surrounding Ryoma's body._

_Tezuka feared the worse and his lips became dry. He found he was unable to speak and watched with agony. He wanted to know but at the same time he didn't._

"_How….is….Na….na…ko…" Croaked a small voice._

"_She is alright but you need to stop talking." Fuji said in a calm voice but tears continued to stream down his face._

"CAPTAIN!" Eiji yelled at him.

"What is it Eiji?" The color was returning to Tezuka's face.

"You looked pale, are you alright?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine. I think I am just a bit tired. I think I'll head home."

"Ne, Captain, we're gonna have a welcome home party for Ochibi tomorrow at his house, your coming right?" Eiji asked nervously.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" Tezuka question.

"Oh, uh, no reason! I, uh, guess we'll see you there!" Oishi ask. He grabbed Eiji and darted toward the exit.

Everyone knew Tezuka had been a little off since the incident. No one could blame him! I mean, finding your friend brutally beaten in a cellar isn't going to brighten anyone's day.

"Okay, Ryoma, say aahhhhh," Fuji smiled with a peeled apple slice in his hand.

"I don't wanna." Ryoma said facing the other direction.

"Come one Ryoma! I want to feed you, please," Fuji pleaded with his blue eyes.

Ryoma just can't resist them! "Nnn, ahh," and with that Fuji put the apple slice in his mouth.

"Now that wasn't so hard." He smiled, oh he loved teasing his Ryoma.

With pink tinted cheeks Ryoma said "It's good."

* * *

How was it?

You like, you like?

Well Comment and all that jazz!  
Thanks to you all! You guys keep me motivated!


End file.
